Elyx
by Nee Flabeck
Summary: .Noob. Elle apparaît toujours froide et menaçante mais au fond, qui est vraiment la druidesse qui accompagne Maître Zen?


'Prison d'Amam' … Quartier psychiatrique. Cellule n°21. Un habitat de 8m carrés, un vieux matelas dur comme le roc, des draps puants de transpiration et une isolation quasi-totale… Non, mes jours passés là-bas ne font pas partit de ceux dont j'aime me rappeler. Pourtant m'y voilà de nouveau, à la différence que cette fois-ci je sais à quoi m'en tenir… Après tout, Amam n'est que le huitième asile que je visite. Grâce à mes antécédents et en plaidant la démence, mon avocat à toujours réussit à m'éviter les sanctions les plus graves. En revanche, il n'a jamais rien put faire pour empêcher le juge de m'envoyer passer ma vie entre quatre murs en me voyant associer à divers pathologie mentales grotesques.

Toute petite déjà on m'avait collé l'étiquette du monstre. Mes parents s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose clochait avant même que je ne prononce mes premiers mots. A la crèche et la maternelle je n'aie jamais réussit à socialiser correctement avec les autres enfants. Mes cinq années de primaire n'étaient rien de plus que des allers-retours incessants entre le bureau du principal, celui de la psychologue et la salle de classe où m'attendaient un professeur et des élèves terrifiés. Arrivée au collège, j'ai ruinée mes parents en consultations chez divers thérapeutes spécialisés, médecins du comportement et autres charlatans. Pour finir, c'est à l'époque où j'aurais dut aller au lycée que j'ai intégrée un établissement spécial supposé pouvoir 'gérer mon cas inhabituel'.

Au final, ils ont seulement réussit à me pousser au vice. C'est là-bas que j'ai commis ma première… Disons… 'Grosse bêtise' qui m'a valut mon premier procès et, immanquablement, ma première incarcération dans un asile. A partir de là, j'ai connu l'enfer. J'ai été bourrée de médicaments, certains sans effets et d'autres m'ayant rendu malade. J'ai faillit mourir par deux fois d'une overdose. J'ai suivit un nombre improbable de thérapies grotesques. J'ai vu des horreurs que je pensais impossibles. Au final, et puisque personne n'arrivais à identifier ce qui me rendais si 'anormale', j'ai été envoyée dans un autre asile. Puis un autre. Et un troisième. J'ai voyagée petit à petit et dans toute la France, transfert après transfert. Les établissements qui m'accueillaient avaient l'habitude de s'échanger leurs patients comme des billes dans la coure de récréation. Plus la pathologie était rare, plus le patient avait de 'valeur'. Au milieu de tout ça, je représentais le gros lot. J'étais la chose rare et étrange que personne ne pouvait expliquer.

Par chance, après plusieurs années de tests et d'analyses infructueuses ils avaient tout de même finit par se lasser de moi. Mon avocat avait réussit à m'obtenir une liberté surveillée. J'avais un bracelet électronique à la cheville, c'est vrai, mais j'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi et revoir ma famille. Pour la première fois, je pensais enfin voir une petite éclaircie. Seulement je me suis alors heurtée à un obstacle inattendu : l'incompréhension et la honte de mes propres parents. A leurs yeux, j'étais une aliénée. Inadaptée. Anormale. Malade. En me voyant ma mère s'était empressée de fermer la porte à clé et de tirer les rideaux. Mon père, lui, m'avait menacé d'appeler la police depuis une fenêtre à l'étage en restant caché derrière le mur. J'étais seule, effrayée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et puis j'ai craquée et j'ai commis ma seconde 'grosse bêtise' un crime impardonnable; qu'en j'ai appris qu'ils m'avaient remplacés avec une autre; une fille adoptive 'normale' qui ne leur faisait pas honte. Nouveau procès, nouvel avocat et cette fois-ci j'étais partit pour la prison d'Amam.

Je m'étais habituée à la vie entre quatre murs… Mais là-bas, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais connu. Ma cellule était complètement insonorisée, si bien qu'il m'arrivait parfois de croire que j'étais dans un autre monde. Les geôliers me fixaient comme une bête de foire. Après tout, Amam bien que possédant un quartier psychiatrique était une prison, pas un asile. Le personnel n'était pas habitué à voir des cas comme le miens. J'étais traitée comme un animal sauvage, incontrôlable. Je les terrifiais. J'étais de plus en plus anormale. Je pensais finir mes jours là-bas, seule… Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un certain 'Robert Dumoulin' lors de la promenade quotidienne dans la coure de la prison. Ma vie toute entière a prit un nouveau tournant ce jour là. Pour la première fois, je venais de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me ressemblais, que je n'effrayais pas. Quelqu'un qui comme moi avait besoin d'aide. Lui et son complice avaient un plan pour s'enfuir de la prison… Et ils voulaient que je vienne avec eux. J'avais acceptée l'offre sans hésitation et j'avais bien fais: l'évasion avait été un franc succès. L'alarme avait à peine eu le temps de se déclencher que nous étions déjà dehors. Les mois de cavale qui suivirent furent assez mouvementés, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle : nous étions enfin libres. Après avoir chacun trouvé un refuge où nous serions en sécurité, nous nous étions concentrés sur le plan de celui que nous appelions désormais 'Maître Zen'. C'était futile; une histoire de vengeance dans un jeu vidéo en ligne; mais pour moi c'était une motivation suffisante pour rester à leurs cotés et aux cotés de Nazetrîme qui était venu grossir nos rangs peu après. Nous formions un quatuor soudé prêt à anéantir la Guilde Noob, et pour tout dire j'avais la réelle impression que mes trois compagnons avaient une bonne influence sur moi. Ils me remontaient le moral, alors qu'on m'avait toujours fait croire que j'étais un monstre, anormal et malade. En temps normal je ne rentrais dans aucunes cases de la société. Avec eux pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être comme les autres et d'avoir des amis, deux choses que je ressentais pour la toute première fois.

Maître Zen était tout comme moi quelqu'un qui avait eu une enfance compliquée et n'avait plus vraiment d'attaches nulle part. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était venu me voir moi plutôt que les autres détenus présents. Ses accès de colère dévastateurs était un trait de sa personnalité que j'étais la seule à pouvoir gérer. Il me faisait assez confiance pour me laisser occuper le poste de soigneuse au sein de la guidle, pourtant très difficile dans les jeux vidéos. Pour lui j'étais une joueuse sur qui il pouvait compter pour le soutenir dans son plan, pas un être inadapté.

Valentin, son ancien compagnon de cellule, était un dragueur compulsif qui n'arrivait plus à se contenir pour peu qu'une personne de sexe féminin soit à proximité. Il tentait sa chance auprès de toutes les filles qu'il voyait passer, Nazetrîme et moi inclus. Mais après tout… Le fait qu'il me fasse le même discours dégoulinant d'amour qu'à toutes les autres ne voulait-il pas dire que pour lui aussi j'étais 'normal'? 'Comme tout le monde'? Pour lui non plus je n'avais rien d'un monstre. J'étais une fille, sans plus.

Nazetrîme pour finir nous avait rejoint peu de temps après notre évasion et s'était énormément attachée à Maître Zen du fait de son syndrome de Stockholm. C'était peut-être pour ça que nous ne nous entendions pas si bien elle et moi... Elle me voyait comme une possible rivale et il fallait bien avouer qu'au fond, ça me faisait plaisir. J'étais une fille normale qui jouait aux jeux vidéo en ligne et pouvait très bien lui voler 'l'homme de sa vie'.

Ils étaient comme une famille, on avait chacun nos petits problèmes et j'étais heureuse d'être l'une des leurs… Jusqu'à ce que la police me retrouve. Je n'avais pas réussit à m'enfuir à temps, contrairement à mes compagnons. J'ai été ramenée à la case prison après un procès rapide dans le même établissement pénitencier, la même zone, la même cellule… Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. J'avais confiance en ma 'famille'...

…

…

«-Parfait, tu as pu quitter ton bloc avec la corde en draps! C'est dans la poche!

-C'est la deuxième fois, je commence à avoir l'habitude…» répondis-je calmement.

Valentin m'aida à descendre de mon perchoir tandis que Maître Zen enroulait minutieusement la corde de fortune qu'il m'avait fabriqué au préalable. Nazetrîme nous fit un rapide geste de la main afin de nous inciter à la suivre et nous guida jusqu'à sa voiture garée un peu plus loin dans les fourrées. En à peine une trentaine de secondes nous étions repartit (en voiture) pour nos refuges respectifs. Je venais de m'enfuir de prison pour la seconde fois de ma vie et pourtant… Je n'avais pas peur. J'étais calme. Je me sentais bien. Maître Zen, Valentin et Nazetrîme étaient avec moi.

Ils avaient traversés près de la moitié de la France pour venir me chercher.

J'étais l'une des leurs.

J'étais heureuse.

Et j'avais une famille.


End file.
